


run simulation: /scarif

by engmaresh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Gen, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/engmaresh
Summary: K-2SO reboots.The probability of Cassian Andor surviving Scarif is zero point one five two percent. This can not be true. This must be a simulation. K-2SO is not an organic with dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> You had really awesome prompts. I couldn't resist.

_“With one second left until total shutdown, K-2SO chose to mentally simulate an impossible scenario in which Cassian Andor escaped alive.  
_ _The simulation pleased him.”_

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
**Initializing boot sequence…rbt2 from k2so 2.20.1  
** **...done**

**Systems check...done  
** **Configuring interfaces...done  
** **Cleaning up temporary files …done  
** **Run program: Flight...done  
** **Run program: Snark...done  
** **Overriding filesystem /imp/bttledrso/7468854  
** **update-je.c: using dependency based boot sequencing**

 **Configuring network interfaces...done  
** **Weaponry systems check...done  
** **Run program: /Cassian…  
** **running  
** **running  
** **...done**

 

 **Simulation running...ERROR  
** **Simulation...failed**

 

“Cassian, what are you doing here?”

K-2SO. It–he, is K-2SO. K2SO knows that the input filtering through his optical sensors cannot be accurate. It is impossible. None of his calculations resulted in this probability.

 

 **Begin systems diagnostic...  
** **...running**

 

Conclusion: His CPU must be corrupt. This is an attempt by the enemy to hack into his memory core.

The foolish organic has forgotten to deactivate his weaponry and K-2SO calculates a ninety-one point four chance of killing it and escaping.

“Hey, K, it’s alright. It’s me, Cassian.”

Impossible. There was only a zero point one five two chance of Cassian Andor surviving. Zero point one five six if Jyn Erso didn’t get in his way.

“You are not Cassian Andor. Cassian Andor is dead.”

Cass- **ERROR** The organic reaches out with an ungloved, unarmed hand. “Read my vitals, K. It’s me.”

This is a trap.

 

 **Begin virus scan…  
** **...scanning  
** **...scanning  
** **No virus detected**

 

The sensors in his finger pads are still functioning. The organic’s skin is warm. K-2SO can detect the vibrations of a steady pulse beating away under that thin organic shell.

 

 **Running medical scan…  
** **Pulse: 62  
** **Blood pressure: 150/90  
** **Bloodtype: Human, O-  
** **Fingerprint match:  
** **ANDOR, CASSIAN JERON  
** **Human male, 5’8”  
** **Fest  
** **Affiliations:  
** ** >>Alliance to Restore the Republic  
** ** >>Alliance Intelligence  
** ** >>K-2SO**

 

“You survived.”  
  
The orga- **ERROR** Cassian smiles. Smile #3. Tired but pleased.

“How did you survive? There was only a zero point one five two chance of Cassian Andor surviving.”

Smile #17. Reminiscent. Proud. “Bodhi got to us on time.”

“Did Jyn Erso succeed in her task? I calculated a probability of hundred and fifteen to one–”

“We did it, K. We got the plans. And the superweapon-the Death Star-it’s been destroyed.”

 

 **Running calculations…  
** **running  
** **running**

 

“How long since my deactivation?”

“Three standard months.”

The ambient temperature surrounding them is 7°C. This is not Yavin 4.

“What planet are we on?”

“Hoth. We’re on Hoth. New base.”

 

 **Checking database…**  
**Hoth**  
**Outer Rim Territories**  
**Anoat sector**  
**Hoth system**  
**Terrestrial class**  
**Frigid climate  
** **Average temperature -57°C**

 

“You are not dressed warmly enough, Cassian.”

Cassian smiles Smile #1. Happy. “So you’re back.”

“I am back. You seem to have restored my programming with no loss of data. But that is not important. I have scanned your vitals. Your systolic blood pressure is high. You are not taking care of yourself properly.”

“K, I’m fine…”

 

**Discard simulation: /scarif....done**

 

 **Recalculating probability: /cassianlives  
** **...recalculating  
** ****

**SUCCESS**

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I know fuck all about coding/programming. Hope I managed to suspend enough disbelief re: K2's reboot sequencing.


End file.
